familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Henry Kemball 1565 List of Famous Descendants
Famous Descendants of Henry Kemball (1565-1615) who had two sons sail to early colonial New England. Research Notes Family Trees * Eber Howe 1795 List of Immigrant Ancestors * Nathaniel Gorham (1738-1796)/immigrant ancestors * Heber Kimball Immigrant Ancestors * Newel K Whitney Immigrant Ancestors * William Marks (1792-1872)/Immigrant Ancestors Kimball Family History Almost all of the Kimballs in America are descendants of two brothers, Richard and Henry who came from Rattlesden, Suffolk Co, England to America in 1634 on the ship Elizabeth. * The History of the Kimball Family in America, from 1634-1897 by Leonard Allison Morrison, 444 pages. Also covers the history of their ancestors, the Kemballs or Kemboldes of England. and the Kembles of Boston. * The Kimball Family News - reprint of a book published before 1923 with much ancestral information * Vital Records of Bradford, Massachussets, to the end of the year 1849 - * Genealogical and personal memoirs relating to the families of New England, Volume 3, by William Richard Cutter, pg - 1189-1191 * The Driver Family: A Genealogical Memoir of the Descendants of Robert Driver, pg 384-385 English Kimball Ancestry # Thomas Kimball (1370-1453) - Born circa 1370 at Hitcham, Suffolk, England. He died after 5 November 1453 at Hitcham, Suffolk, England. # Thomas Kimball (1396-1452) - Born circa 1396 at of Hitcham, Suffolk, England. He died circa 28 November 1452 at Hitcham, Suffolk, England. # John Kimball (1428-1472) - Born circa 1428 at of Hitcham, Suffolk, England. He died before 16 March 1472 at England. # Henry Kimball (1466-1526) - Born circa 1466 at of Hitcham, Suffolk, England. He married Marion circa 1505. Henry Kimball died on 15 October 1526 at Hitcham, Suffolk, England. # Henry Kimball (1510-1558) - Born circa 1510 at of Hitcham, Suffolk, England. He married Cecilia circa 1538. Henry Kimball died on 4 January 1558 at Hitcham, Suffolk, England. # Henry Kimball (15390-1583) - Born circa 1539 at of Hitcham, Suffolk, England. He married Margaret Munning, daughter of Humphrey Munning and Ellen Ungle, on 12 June 1564 at Brettenham, Suffolk, England. Henry Kimball died in 1583 at Brettenham, Suffolk, England. # Henry Kimball (1575-1619) - m. Johanna Eysley / born on 4 January 1565 at Brettenham, Suffolk, England. He married Johanna circa 1590. Henry Kimball died on 10 September 1619 at Rattlesden, Suffolk, England, at age 54. # Richard Kimball (1595-1675) - m. Ursula Scott, migrated to Massachusetts Bay Colony from Rattlesden, Suffolk Co, England # Benjamin Kimball (1637-1688) - Militia Colonel in Massachusetts, m. Mercy Haseltine # David Kimball (1671-1743) - m. Elizabeth Gage # Jeremiah Kimball (1707-1764) - m. Elisabeth Head # James Kimball (1736-1810) - m. Meribarh Roberts # Solomon Farnham Kimball (1770-1825) - m. Anna Spalding # Heber Chase Kimball (1801-1868) - m. Ann Gheen, early LDS Pioneer, Missionary, Apostle and Counselor to Mormon Prophet Brigham Young. A polygamist, he had 65 children through 17 wives. Several prominent descendants. # Andrew Kimball (1858-1924) - m. Olive Woolley - He was an Arizona LDS pioneer called to preside over the St Joseph Arizona LDS Stake in 1898, and previously was president of the LDS Indian Territory Mission. # Spencer Woolley Kimball (1895-1985) - 12th President of LDS Church and grandson of Mormon Pioneer Heber C Kimball. He was married to Camilla Eyring, daughter of Edward Christian Eyring and Caroline Cottam Romney, granddaughter of Miles Park Romney. Resided in southeastern Arizona. English Plantagenet Royalty English royal lineage beginning with Ursula Scott (1597-1676), wife of English immigrant, Richard Kimball (1595-1675): English Royal Family - Many English genealogies are connected to the Plantagenet Family. Plantagenet Family Line actually refers to the descendants of Matilda of Normandy, daughter of King Henry I, because her brother died without descendants. Norman Family Generations # Rollo of Normandy (860-932) - founder and first ruler of the Viking principality in what soon became known as Normandy in modern-day western France., md Poppa van Bayeaux. The historical record of his parentage is vague and indispute, but suggests origins in either Iceland, Norway or Denmark. # William Longsword, 2nd Duke of Normandy (893-942) - md Sprota # Richard I, Duke of Normandy (933-996) - md Emma de France (?-968) # Richard II, Duke of Normandy (963-1027) - md Judith of Brittany (982-1017) # Robert II, Duke of Normandy (c1000-1035) - Robert the Magnificent - md. Herleva of Falaise (1003-1050) # William I of England (1027-1087) - Conqueror of England and Normandy - md. Matilda of Flanders # Henry I of England (1068-1135) - King of England, md Matilda of Scotland # Matilda of Normandy (1102-1167) - daughter of Henry I, md. Geoffrey V, Count of Anjou and Maine (1113-1151) # Henry II of England (1133-1189) - King of England - md Eleanor, Duchess of Aquitaine (c1124-1204) - claim to English throne as grandson of Henry I (Treaty of Wallingford) # John of England (1167-1216) - King of England, John Lackland Plantagenet of England - primogeniture son of Henry II, md Isabella, Countess of Gloucester (?-c1217) # Henry III of England (1207-1272) - - King of England, Henry III Plantagenet of Winchester - primogeniture son of King John, md Eleanor of Provence (c1223-1291) # Edmund Crouchback, 1st Earl of Lancaster (1245-1296) - # Henry Plantagenet, 3rd Earl of Lancaster (1281-1345) - # Joan Plantagenet (c1310-c1349) - # John de Mowbray (1340-1368) - # Thomas de Mowbray, 1st Duke of Norfolk (1366-1399) - # Margaret de Mowbray (1388-1459) - # John Howard, 1st Duke of Norfolk (c1420-1485) - # Thomas Howard, 2nd Duke of Norfolk (1443-1524) - # William Howard, 1st Baron Howard of Effingham (1510-1573) - md Margaret Garnage # Charles Howard, 1st Earl of Nottingham (1536-1624) - md Katherine Carey # Mary Howard (c1560-1624) - md Wm Scott # Henry Scott (c1573-1624) - md Martha Whatlocke # Ursula Scott (1597-1676) - English Immigrant to Massachusetts Bay Colony md Richard Kimball Children & Grandchildren A Adams # Adams, Charles Francis, Jr. (1835-1915): ( ABBrooks, AGorham, NGorham6, MSoley, DCoffin4, NCoffin3, MSeverance2, AKimball1, RKimball1, HKemball) -was a member of the prominent Adams family, and son of Charles Francis Adams, Sr.. He served as a colonel in the Union Army during the American Civil War and was a railroad executive following the war. # Adams, John Quincy II (Brother of Charles F, Jr)- was an American lawyer and politician, the son of Charles Francis Adams and the grandson and namesake of president John Quincy Adams. # Adams, Charles F. III (1866-1954) (Son of John Quincy II) - was the United States Secretary of the Navy under President Herbert Hoover and a well-known yachtsman, participating in the famous America's Cup Race. # Adams, Brooks (1848-1927): (Brother of Charles F, Jr.), was an American historian and a critic of capitalism. # Adams, Henry Brooks (1838-1910): (brother of Charles F, Jr.) - was an American journalist, historian, academic and novelist. He is best known for his autobiographical book, The Education of Henry Adams. # Adams, Catherine Lovering (1902-1988) (daughter of Charles F III) married Henry Stugis Morgan, who was an American banker. He was the son of John Pierpont ("Jack") Morgan Jr. and the grandson of renowned banker John Pierpont Morgan, Sr., founder of J.P. Morgan & Co.. # Adams, Charles F. IV (1910-1999) (Son of Charles F III) was a U.S. electronics industrialist. He served as the first president of the Raytheon Company. B Brooks * Brooks, Phillips, Bishop (1835-1893): ( MAPhillips, LGorham, NGorham6, MSoley, DCoffin4, NCoffin3, MSeverance2, AKimball1, RKimball1, HKemball) was an American clergyman and author, who briefly served as Bishop of Massachusetts in the Episcopal Church during the early 1890s. He is best known for authoring the Christmas carol "O Little Town of Bethlehem". * Brooks, Charlotte G (1800-1859): ( AGorham, NGorham6, MSoley, DCoffin4, NCoffin3, MSeverance2, AKimball1, RKimball1, HKemball) was the wife of Edward Everett (1794-1865), an American politician and educator from Massachusetts who spoke at Gettysburg with President Lincoln. Edward served as president of Harvard College. C Cook * Cook, Quenton L, (1940) - ( CBKimball, CKimball, DPKimball, HCKimball, SFKimball, JKimball2, JKimball1, DKimball, BKimball, RKimball, HKemball)- LDS Church Apostle. E Everett * Everett, William (1839-1910): ( CGBrooks, AGorham, NGorham6, MSoley, DCoffin4, NCoffin3, MSeverance2, AKimball1, RKimball1, HKemball) was a Harvard professor, master of Adams Academy and US Congressman for 5th Massachusetts District. G Gorham # Gorham, Nathaniel (1738-1796): ( MSoley, DCoffin4, NCoffin3, MSeverance2, AKimball1, RKimball1, HKemball) - US Delegate to Continental Congress and signer of the US Constitution. # Gorham, Benjamin (1775-1855): (Son of Nathaniel) was a U.S. Representative from Massachusetts. H * Howe, Gilman B (1850-1933) - ( SHowe, EHowe, SHowe, DBurnap, DKimball, EKimball, SKimball, RKimball2, RKimball1, HKemball) - prominent genealogist of the Bigelow, Howe, Warren families and 1922 President of the National Genealogical Society. K * Kimball, Andrew (1858-1924) - ( HCKimball, SFKimball, JKimball2, JKimball1, DKimball, BKimball, RKimball, HKemball) - Mormon Pioneer - First President of the LDS St. Joseph Stake, Arizona Pioneer * Kimball, Heber C. (1801-1868) - Mormon Pioneer - LDS Apostle * Kimball, David P. (1839-1883) - Martin Handcart Rescue Brigade, President of LDS Bear Lake Stake, Arizona Pioneer, md Mormon Battalion Veteran - Caroline Marie Williams (1843-1916) * Kimball, Spencer W. (1895-1985) - ( AKimball, HCKimball, SFKimball, JKimball2, JKimball1, DKimball, BKimball, RKimball, HKemball) - 12th President of the LDS Church * Kimball, Vaughn R. (1922-1945) - ( CKimball, DPKimball, HCKimball, SFKimball, JKimball2, JKimball1, DKimball, BKimball, RKimball, HKemball) - WWII Veteran, died in Pacific Ocean Naval Battle. S W * Whitney, Horace K (1823-1884) - (Son of Newel K Whitney) - LDS Pioneer to Utah * Whitney, Newel K (1795-1850) - ( SKimball, BKimball, EKimball, SKimball, RKimball2, HKemball) - Early LDS Pioneer * Whitney, Orson F (1855-1931) - (Son of Horace K Whitney) - LDS Apostle and Historian * Whitney, Sarah A (1825-1873) - (Daughter of Newel K Whitney) - wife of two LDS Prophet Leaders, Joseph Smith and Heber C Kimball. War Veterans American Revolutionary War * Robinson, Ephraim (1760-1843) ( SKimball, IKimball, JKimball3, JKimball2, RKimball), HKimball1) - Veteran of American Revolutionary War * Robinson, Samuel (1757-1776) (brother of Ephraim) died at New York on Sept. 23, 1776 during the Rev. War Category:Descendancy lists